


The 5 things that happened to Jonas Quinn when the Ori came to his planet

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick 5 things for sg1_five_things on LJ</p><p>implied violence and torture</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 things that happened to Jonas Quinn when the Ori came to his planet

I. _ He died, instantly._ The Ori decided to make a clear statement about what resistance would get you, and fired on the capitol city from orbit. Jonas never saw the ships that had darkened his skies.

II. _ He died, screaming._ As the ships descended Jonas had run for the gate, hoping he could get through to Stargate Command in time to get help. Guards caught him mid address, and the recognized enough of it to know who he was calling. He was taken to a prior for interrogation. In the end he couldn't even remember his own name, but he never said a word that might betray the SGC. It was his final act of contrition to Dr. Jackson.

III. _He died, as he lived._ It was a nice enough eulogy the other resistance members thought. But Jonas Quinn was dead now, at peace. They still had to keep fighting.

IV. _He died, just days before they arrived._ The stress of becoming the youngest Science Minister of Kelowna, a year with the SGC and another year trying to keep his people together was just too much. Jonas Quinn, dead of a heart attack at 33.

V. _ He died, in bed._ After a lifetime of embracing Origin, as the Ori's first true convert, Jonas fully expected to achieve ascension. Instead, there was only the darkness of one whose soul has been burned away by beings older than life on his planet.


End file.
